Colliding Worlds
by lilrubydevil
Summary: Sometimes, all he needed were a few words and an explanation to feel as if he belonged in Seto Kaiba’s world. [yaoi, SJ]


I hereby declare that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, much like the fact that I do not own a diamond ring. So sad, I wish I could be rich.

* * *

"_Katsuya, you know me. I'm not romantic and I don't know how to say something as important as this without sounding so stupid and corny."_

"_Can you try anyway?"_

Sometimes, all he needed were a few words and an explanation to feel as if he belonged in Seto Kaiba's world.

* * *

**Colliding Worlds**

Started: August 6, 2005

Finished: August 7, 2005

_Uploaded: October 25, 2005_

* * *

It was Saturday night—or rather, morning. Seto Kaiba had just finished another long day of grueling paperwork and pathetic, good for nothing employees at Kaiba Corp. It was close to five thirty in the morning now and he half winced at the thought of getting yelled at by his lover, Katsuya Jounouchi, who moved in with him several months ago. He knew he was going to be reprimanded for sure. This was the latest time he had got home so far. Normally, he got home around two or three, _latest_. _He must be worried sick_, Seto thought, taking off his shoes and hurrying upstairs silently, careful not to wake Mokuba up, who most likely attempted to stay up but failed. Seto was not sure whether or not Katsuya was up or not, but he hoped not so that he could easily slip into bed and just pretend that he came home a lot earlier.

As he neared their bedroom, he heard sniffling and quiet mumbling and instantly wondered what was going on. He swung open the door and saw Katsuya sitting up on the bed, clutching the pillow tightly, lights on and everything, wearing a green bath robe as if ready to sleep, but couldn't.

The instant Katsuya looked up, Seto could see that he was in bad shape. Katsuya's robe was wrinkled badly as if the maid had forgotten to iron it which he knew was not the case for the maids ironed the very same robe just this morning. Katsuya's normally messy blonde hair was even messier, sticking up all over. Katsuya's usually bright shining honey colored eyes were red and puffy from crying. The reason why Katsuya had been crying, Seto did not know but intended to find out.

"Katsuya?" Seto whispered softly, closing the door behind him as Katsuya abandoned the pillow and ran up to him, hugging him tightly. Seto wrapped his arms around the slender blonde, rubbing his back, murmuring quietly, trying to calm his lover's sobs. "It's okay, it's okay, I'm here."

Seto led Katsuya towards the bed and sat down, with Katsuya still holding onto him as if he was afraid to let go. Seto lifted his hand and brushed away some of the hair that was in the way and allowed Katsuya to continue to cry for several more moments, offering nothing but reassuring words.

"I was so... so..." sniff, "_scared!_" Katsuya confessed through his tears, moving even closer to Seto and tightening his hold on the young brunette. "I don't kn-know why... the clock kept ticking away an-and I had been _so worried _for the past few days as you came home even later and later and today I-I—"

Katsuya suddenly stopped and pulled away abruptly from Seto, wiping his eyes, obviously ever uncomfortable. "Never mind... I was being stupid again, and..." Katsuya tried to laugh it off, but Seto was not fooled. Nor by the weak laughing attempt or by the brave smile on Katsuya's face as he tried to wipe away the tears. "I'm okay."

"No, you're not," Seto argued, putting his arm around the shook up blonde once more. "I know you too well and you're never this emotional unless something's wrong." Seto stroked Katsuya's wet cheeks and kissed it. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Katsuya answered, sounding like a little kid. "Every day you come home later and later and I start to wonder what if—oh, I'm _so stupid_, but I couldn't help but think... what if one day you decide not to come back at all? What if you decide---" his voice trailed off and Seto felt his body freeze as he heard what Katsuya was saying.

Had he been so busy at work that he neglected Katsuya, drove him towards the verge of tears, or rather, past it? The last time Katsuya had cried, Seto swore to himself that Katsuya would never have a single tear drop from his eyes ever again, not as long as he was around and...

Oh no.

"Katsuya," Seto mumbled loudly enough for him to hear, "you need to understand that you and Mokuba are the most important to me. I would never leave you. I'm sorry I've been coming home later and later, but I'm trying my best, all right? Now come on, let's not be silly. I love you too much to leave you."

Seto reached over and grabbed a tissue from the box and handed it to Katsuya, who seemed to have quieted down and had ceased his tears while Seto had been speaking. Katsuya gave Seto a silent thank you with his smile and Seto stood up, assuming that perhaps Katsuya would want a drink or so. "I'll get you a drink and when I come back, we'll go to sleep and I'll take the day off tomorrow, okay? I'll stay in," Seto offered.

Katsuya shook his head and pulled Seto back down to sit next to him. His eyes were still red, but no more tears came. Katsuya held Seto's hand as he put his head on his shoulder, simply enjoying having Seto so close by. Seto understood and squeezed Katsuya's hand, tightly enough to be reassuring.

"Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you like me so much? You can have anybody, but you chose me... why? Surely there is someone better than out there for you and... I can't do anything, I'm so ordinary," Katsuya confided, his voice sounding shaky and insecure. "I'm not smart or intelligent, barely passing high school. I don't even know what I would have done if you hadn't taken me. I'm not skilled at anything, except maybe being the most clueless person ever. I can't excel at anything and all I ever do is get in your way and get into trouble." Katsuya looked up at Seto, his brown eyes full of curiosity and wonder. "I guess what I'm asking is... why did you pick me to care for, when there are so many others out there? I'm so... _ordinary_. I blend in the crowd, yet somehow you always see me first."

"I'm not... I mean, I'm _not _in the same league as you," Katsuya continued, "You and I come from different worlds and... I don't understand how come someone like you can pick someone so unlike yourself. Different worlds cannot just collide that, can it?"

Seto leaned over, this time, giving Katsuya a kiss on the lips. "Katsuya, you know me. I'm not romantic and I don't know how to say something as important as this without sounding so stupid and corny."

"Can you try anyway?"

Katsuya's voice was pleading him, as were his eyes and Seto sighed. "True, there might be others that are... as you say, _smarter _than you, more _excelling _than you, and more accomplished as a person and yes, we might be different and come from different backgrounds and lives, but... you..." Seto playfully patted him on the head lightly. "No one can ever make me feel the way I do when I look into your beautiful eyes. Only you can light up the room with your smile and your carefree personality, so bubbly and open. And," Seto said, staring at him with a pure, genuine expression and smile, "you were the only one that bothered to break through my ice exterior and get to know me and care for the person I am instead of the one everyone _thinks _I am."

Seto watched as Katsuya's face turned from gloomy and agonized into the look that made Seto fall in love with in the first place. "You're not ordinary, Katsuya, don't ever say that. You're unique, inside and out. You're absolutely breathtaking and beautiful and the real deal, the only one for me. After all, I'm Seto Kaiba, I don't fall in love with just _anybody_," Seto added lightheartedly, intending it to be a joke on such an intense moment. Then his blue eyes softened as he decided to say, "Katsuya, you might not think you belong here with me, but you do, _I_ know you do. You may have come from a different world, but it's mine you're meant to be in. I'm sure of it. And if not, I'll make it happen, I'll make it work. You're my world. You and me, nothing else matters."

As Katsuya started to smile, Seto noticed from the very, very corner of his eye, the sun had started to rise and thus, starting another beautiful day meant for Seto and Katsuya to enjoy.

Yes, two different worlds colliding and meeting each other at one point can cause disaster, but sometimes, two worlds can create a much better place together and do so much more and mean so much more than two alone.

* * *

-OWARI-

I know it's been a while but I just wanted to let people know that I am still alive, just super duper busy. I'll try to update on the weekends more okay? I miss writing sometimes:) (I had forgotten that I had this story... oops?)

Anyways, this is another borderline story of plain CORNY but everyone likes corn... right? If not then... oh well, I had fun writing this :D If you would be so kind to tell me if I need any improvements or any feedback, do tell me so. I'm always happy to hear from you XD

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
